The Mill's daughter
by Little.Cinnamonroll
Summary: So Regina gave her baby away years ago and after Pan and Rumple dying, she got her back. But then Emma and Henry have an unpleasant surprise, from bloody demon. They pack their bags and sail to Neverland. A lot hasn't changed, but they Lost Boys are more dangerous and Nora wants an adventure.


**Okay, so in this fanfic all the Lost Boys are alive, including Felix and everything else you will find out**

 **in the story.**

 **I only own Nora ( and if i come up with someone else )**

 **Enjoy! (hopefully)**

* * *

Nora was walking home in the cold and windy weather.

Her black hair was all over her face and she tried to tug it behind her ear.

"Okay! I give up!" the hair flew over her face again, but she just ignored it.

She walked past the Granny's and stopped in front of Gold's shop.

It had been closed after he killed Pan and himself. She liked Rumple, no matter he was evil

or something like that. It wasn't so much difference from her mother, the evil queen that everyone was afraid of.

She continued walking, till she got to their front lawn.

There was another car in addition to her mother's. She didn't care so much to stop,

so she continued to the door and opened it.

"I'm home!" there was no response. "Mom?" she looked around the hallway and kitchen.

She again didn't care so much about it that she didn't get a response,

so she walked into the living room, sat on the couch and took her laptop from her backpack.

Soon she heard someone coming downstairs. She stood up and saw her mom coming.

"Oh hi! Sorry i didn't answer, i was discussing with Jefferson" Regina said and fixed her hair.

Nora's eyes lit up. She liked Jefferson. He was just so charming and took her sometimes to Wonderland.

And yes, she knew Jefferson hated that place, but she didn't know why he took her in there.

"Jefferson is here? Why? What were you discussing about? Not that it matters, but you know... tell me" Regina placed her hands on her hips and looked like she was thinking something.

She scratched the back of her neck and opened her mouth to answer, but closed it.

There was silence in the room for about 5 minutes and Regina still didn't get a word

out of her mouth, while Nora was just staring at her. Soon Jefferson came downstairs wearing his hat on his head.

"Well aren't you two quiet" he said breaking the silence, as he walked to the door.

"Why are you here?" Nora said, as she ran between him and the door.

Regina came next to Jefferson trying to make him leave quickly. "He needs to go Nora, so let him."

She still didn't move, and looked back to Jefferson. "He's not leaving before he tells me what he is doing here."

Regina sighed, turned away and walked to the kitchen.

"Well?" Nora crossed her arms and stared at Jefferson.

"Why is it so important?" he said crossing his arms too.

"Because you and mom were discussing about something and i wanna know. And if it wouldn't be so important, you would have said it already"

She walked little closer to him and continued "And i promised to Emma that if someone finds about what she's gonna do"

"And because you know, mom finds out about _everything_ " she rolled her eyes and let out a little sigh.

"I will tell her!" Jefferson raised his eyebrow and looked confused.

"What is she going to do?" Nora suddenly got pale and lost every confidence she had.

"Umm.. Nothing... I just remembered i had to go help Henry with his homework" she slowly took her jacket and opened the door.

"Sooooo... Bye!" she was almost out, when the door closed. They both turned to see Regina her hand raised forward them.

"Oh no honey, _you_ aren't going nowhere, before you are telling what Emma is about to do!"

Well there goes that promise to Emma. They all walked in to the living room and sat down.

Nora was sure this isn't gonna be nice story to tell.

Regina crossed her legs and arms and looked at Nora. "So, what is she going to do?"

Nora gathered all her courage and started "Well... do you remember when Rumple killed Pan and himself?"

"Of course we do! How is that part of this?" damn Regina was getting angry every time someone mentioned that.

"Well.. umm.. Emma and Henry were going to look for you" she pointed at Jefferson who looked as confused as... well... he.

"So they went to your house and didn't find you... but someone else..."

Both Regina and Jefferson looked at each other and back to Nora. "Who!?"

Nora shrinked and whispered the name so quietly, that even she barely heard it "Pan.."

"What did you say?" Regina and Jefferson leaned forward to hear better.

"PAN! THEY FOUND PAN SITTING THERE ON THE COUCH WATCHING TV!" she yelled and shrinked again.

"WHAT!" Regina stood up and walked angrily out of the room, towards the door.

Nora ran behind her, with Jefferson "Where are you going?"

Regina opened the door and turned to face them "I'm gonna have a little chit chat with Emma."

"If you wanna come with me, come, if you don't, don't" she stormed out leaving the door open.

Nora and Jefferson looked at each other and followed Regina.

* * *

They arrived to Emma's place and knocked her door.

"EMMA! OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Regina yelled knocking even louder as Jefferson and Nora were standing behind.

The door opened and Emma stood there, in front of them.

"Umm.. Hi? Why are you looking so angry?" Emma was confused and maybe a little scared.

Regina took Emma's collar and lifted her against the wall "YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME THAT PAN IS ALIVE?!"

Henry ran between Regina and Emma and tried to calm her down, noticing Emma was scared to death.

"Mom! Calm down! We were going to tell you!" he yelled as Jefferson and Nora were trying to rip her off Emma.

Regina finally released Emma and calmed down "It's just.. if he's alive.. Rumple died for nothing.."

Yeah we know, they weren't the best friends or sometimes not even friends, but yeah of course it hurt her to know that he died

for nothing. She started to tear up and Jefferson went to hug her.

He wrapped his arms around Regina and placed his head on top of hers and tried to calm her.

Emma rubbed her neck and tried to say something, but you know it was kinda hard.

"I-I am going to tell you m-more about it, when we're on H-Hook's ship going to Neverland"

Regina lifted her head from Jefferson's chest.

"What? You are going to go to Neverland?"

Nora shook her head and took her mother's hand " _We_ are going"

* * *

In the morning on Hook's ship, everyone were nervous and Snow was as concerned as always.

It took awhile to convince Regina to let Nora come, but she finally did.

Emma and Snow were filling up the food- and weapon storage. This time, they are prepared.

Henry was telling Nora about Neverland and she listened amused.

Jefferson was still convincing Regina not to tell Nora to get off the ship.

After Henry went helping Charming with the sleeping things, Nora just watched Jefferson and her mom.

She started to think Jefferson cared about her. Since Jefferson wouldn't just go hug Emma or Snow if they were crying.

Drifting of Jefferson and Regina Nora realized something, how are they going to get to Neverland?

And out of Neverland? She stood up and walked to Hook. "Hook?"

Hook turned to face Nora's face and crossed his arms. "Yees?"

"How are we going to get to Neverland? And out of Neverland?"

Hook rolled his eyes and took a tiny leather bag out of his pocket.

"With these" he waved the bag in front of Nora's face and putted it back into his pocket.

Nora rolled her eyes and went back to the chair she sat before.

"ALL ABOARD! WE ARE LEAVING NOW!" Hook yelled as Charming pulled the ladders on to the deck.

The ship started to move and Nora waved to the others who left in Storybrooke with Henry.

They sailed for about 5-10 minutes until Hook threw a bean into sea/lake whatever it is.

She smiled for a new adventure. She was dying to meet Pan and wasn't expecting that she might... you know... die there...

* * *

 **Yayy! So the first chapter everyone!**

 **Hopefully you liked it and please excuse any spelling mistakes and that kinda stuff.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
